Chocolate Biscuits and Spanish Tutoring
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: When Brittany had approached him weeks earlier, wondering in her usual dreamy voice if he was available for private tutoring … Will had looked around for the hidden cameras-- or even Sue Sylvester. Brittana Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I am not the owner of Glee goddamit!

A/N: I really didn't think I'd end up writing anything for this pairing ... but jebus their freakin' fluffy sweetness snuck up on me and delivered a sucker punch to the 'aww cute' part of my brain. Brittana OTP! By ze way- My Spanish is a little bit rusty so, like, overlook that please :D Plus I couldn't find the right key to make the question mark turn upside down!

I'm totally against people who descriminate against gays. We're all exactly alike and we should all have the same rights. We're all human for gods sake! We all have hearts (maybe we should start using them a little more, eh?) I'm not gay myself but I know people who are and someone in my family is (and we adore her anyway) and I am proud to be writing about a gay couple.

This story is dedicated to E. You've been going through a tough time lately and just know that their are several hands ready to pull you out of the ocean. Mine will be the one who's stretching the farthest towards you. I love you.

* * *

-Chocolate Biscuits and Spanish Tutoring-

Will stared at the girl in front of him with something akin to bewilderment and pride streaked across his face. When Brittany had approached him weeks earlier, wondering in her usual dreamy voice if he was available for private tutoring … Will had looked around for the hidden cameras- or even Sue Sylvester. Because he was pretty sure there was no way in hell that girl wanted anything to do with Spanish after school.

But here he was sitting at Brittany's kitchen table being served coffee and biscuits by her smiling mother Emma, while the teenager hunched over the quiz he'd just given her. It was surreal really. Will couldn't bluff himself by saying that he didn't need the extra cash- because he did- but he felt that he was doing this mostly from the bottom of his heart (because fourteen dollars for his services was a joke really) He sipped at his cup.

"Ha terminado?"

Brittany looked up, panic evident in her blue eyes as she hid her answers from her teacher with a bare forearm. Will almost chuckled but only decided to take another deep gulp of coffee.

"Um… sí?" Brittany inched the papers across the table towards Will and bit her lip nervously.

Will cocked an eyebrow at her answers. He could spot only a few minor mistakes and this was both comforting and highly peculiar. He'd had Brittany in his class all year and the girl had shown nothing more than absolute obliviousness when it came to the language. She rather liked to lean her answers towards sombrero's.

"Muy bien!" he praised, sliding the paper back and smiling as he watched her snatch it up and marvel at her own handwriting.

"Really? I did good? Wow!" Brittany's eyes sparkled and she jumped from her seat to the living room to find her mother who was tending to her little brother.

Will closed his eyes and laughed softly, checking his watch. It was ten past seven. He'd have to get home in a hurry to be able to get ready for his date. But the hurrying was almost entirely worth it when Brittany and her mother both came barrelling into the room with excited chattering.

Emma hugged him repeatedly almost in tears murmuring, "Dank u!" over and over while Brittany only beamed- clutching her paper to her chest. Will told them he was only doing his job and that Brittany was the one who had done all the work. That had earned him a brilliant smile from the teenager and a grateful sniffle from Emma.

They paid him his fourteen dollars, hugged him and bagged some more biscuits in a paper bag. Will left with a bemused smile on his face.

~0~

The next day in class Will gave all the kids a pop quiz. He wanted to think it was for the class' benefit, but really it was to see if Brittany had retained anything from her tutoring lessons. He watched attentively as they worked.

Finn had scraped his chair closely to the blonde and was whispering for help. And because Brittany was a sucker for a well placed pout, she allowed him to cheat off her answers and Will turned a blind eye- if only because it was entertaining to watch them try not to get flustered whenever he turned towards them. He knew that languages were not their forte. Music was. So just this once he let it slide.

He grinned when he got to Brittany's desk to collect her paper and saw her smiling confidently at him. "I studied last night, Mr Schue," she informed him. Finn looked at her strangely at this revelation and stuttered uselessly when Will took up his own paper.

"I know _you _didn't." Will smirked and Finn's mouth clamped shut and he hung his head.

Later that day the other students were all abuzz with the news that Will Schuester must be a teaching god because supposed dumb as a brick Brittany had scored one of the highest grades in his class. Will couldn't help the swagger in his walk or the grin on his face when he passed Brittany in the hallway jumping into Quinn's arms.

"I got an A in Spanish!"

~0~

Each time he came up to the Dutch girls house there was a coffee waiting for him on the table, a plate of biscuits and Brittany sitting impatiently in her seat. They got a lot of work done in the hour that he was there and Will began to see things about Brittany he never knew existed.

Apparently no one knew that she studied AP Maths, Chemistry and Music and was quite pleasant for a nice light conversation. Will always looked forward to talking with her away from the school environment. The girl was like a breath of fresh air in otherwise stale scenery. She lighted the room. He'd never noticed but now it made him smile.

"Cómo se dice …" he held up his almost empty cup of coffee towards her.

Brittany's tongue poked out in concentration and her brow became heavy in thought. She narrowed her eyes and Will hoped she wouldn't pull something as the gears of her brain whirred.

"Una … ?" She looked up at him for silent support. Will nodded encouragingly. "Una taza?"

"Brilliante!"

She clapped her hands and her eyes sparkled a bit more. "How do you say duck in Spanish, Mr S?"

Will scrunched his face in confusion and cocked an eyebrow. "Pato."

Brittany smirked and Will thought that perhaps he was missing the joke when Olga laughed from the sink. "Pato!"

"Pato," he agreed and was met with two identical giggles.

~0~

He learned during a Glee practice that 'Duck' was a nickname most of the kids had bestowed upon the blond, following the ballad incident a few months ago. And also, apparently, Santana had started going around calling her 'Pato' and Brittany had had an inkling of suspicion on it's meaning. And had been right too it appeared.

Now whenever Santana was within Will's hearing range he could hear her murmuring 'duck' in Spanish affectionately under her breath whenever she looked Brittany's way. And saw Brittany looking back at her with adoring eyes. The atmosphere almost _always _crackled between their gazes.

Suddenly he understood.

~0~

Brittany was going at another quiz with fervour when Will mustered up enough courage to open his mouth and ask the question that had been on his brain the entire day.

"Brittany? Why did you decide you needed extra Spanish tutoring?"

The blond stopped writing and put her pen down. She hunched her shoulders a little over her paper, took a deep breath before straightening in her seat to look directly into Will's face.

"You know." It wasn't a question. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Yes," he swallowed nervously. "I think so. You want to get closer."

Brittany shrugged a little and fiddled with a corner of the paper. He saw a soft frown settle on her features and like a protective father Will yearned to make it disappear. He checked the kitchen door to make sure no one was going to barge through before he began speaking-but Brittany beat him to the punch.

"I wanted her to look at me and be proud. I was always the dense friend- the pretty dumb in the back. I really wanted to be good at something that she was good at. And I wanted to understand her in a way not a lot of people could. Is that silly?" Her face was so light and expectant that Will couldn't help but want to protect her from all the miseries love brought. His heart lurched a little.

He smiled at her sympathetically and took her small hand in his larger one. "Not at all."

"She wants to get out of Lima," Brittany pushed on. "Go to a good university and not have to stay in this hick town." The Dutch girl closed her eyes tightly. "I wanted to make sure I could follow her. Mom thinks I'm becoming serious about my future."

Will smiled sadly. "She's a good influence then." He didn't want to add the 'You must really be in love if you're getting serious about her like this.'

Will thought Brittany had answered all his unanswered questions when she let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah." Then she started sobbing into her hands.

~0~

Will began to hear from other teachers that Brittany's grades were really picking up in her regular classes; excluding Chemistry, Maths and Music. He was both pleased and proud to hear this, unable to suppress the urge to stop Santana sometimes and clap her on the shoulder for a job well done. Although she thought these congratulations were for Glee only, Will and Brittany knew very well they meant so much more. Santana was after all the driving force behind the blonde's academic achievements.

During one Glee when Rachel had stormed off in a diva tantrum with Finn hot at her heels and everyone else beginning to wind down for the last ten minutes of practice, Will had tried to focus in on the pair of Cheerio's a little off to the side talking in hushed tones. Lately his eyes seemed to land on them more and more, noticing things he couldn't belive he had missed before. How they sat closely together, intertwined hands, secretive smiles and playful ruffling of hair.

Brittany caught him looking and smiled. Santana frowned and looked over her shoulder in his direction, turning back to her friend so that she could elaborate. Brittany merely shrugged and resumed their previous secretive conversation. When five o'clock rolled around the rest of the kids marched out of the choir room like a herd, apart from Brittany who pulled back.

Santana stopped too. "Aren't you coming, B?"

Brittany shook her head and Will ducked his head when she looked at him pointedly. "I have to work with Brad and Mr S on my solo. I'll ring you tonight though."

Had Brittany not turned away to talk with the pianist she would have caught the flash of pain and disappointment that passed over Santana's face before the Latina trudged after her peers. Will sighed and crossed his arms.

"From the top, Brad."

The music began softly, filling the room in waves. Brittany took a breath and began to sing.

~0~

The next evening Emma informed him that Brittany wouldn't be long coming down; she was only finishing up a call with her father. Will said he didn't mind waiting and nibbled at one of the chocolate biscuits he's come to associate with the Dutch household. This was the first time he'd heard anything of Brittany's father. From what Emma had told him, the man lived in Rotterdam with his wife and two children and Brittany made frequent trips to the Netherlands to stay with him during the holidays.

Brittany cantered down the stairs and into the kitchen with the phone still up to her ear. She flashed Will a quick smile full of sunshine and rainbows and handed the phone to her mother with a single word, "Daddy." Emma took it and rapid Dutch was fired about the room. She drifted out of the kitchen the moment Brittany sat down opposite Will determined to tackle some Spanish.

As she began to tussle with structured sentences, Will thought about what he'd learned about the girl. She had an absent fatherly figure in her life; she was in love with her best friend of the same gender; she acted dumb but was secretly smart; and had a young working mother who was alone to raise two kids.

"Tienes una vida extrana," Will muttered.

Brittany who was totally absorbed in the task at hand (and probably hadn't understood anyway) only murmured "Sí" absentmindedly.

~0~

A couple of days later he caught sight of Quinn, Brittany and Rachel chatting animatedly by the lockers- Becky in their midst. They were including her and laughing at her jokes. Sometimes Brittany put her hand protectively over her hair or curled an arm around her shoulders like a practiced older sister.

Rachel pulled away from the group first and headed off to her first class, shooting a quick parting word with Becky who waved back eagerly to her new friend. Quinn was next to leave the two blonds together.

They chatted easily for a while before Brittany checked her watch and grimaced. Will knew that she was late for Chemistry but leaving Becky on her own at this point was not an option. She looked around, spotted him by the drinking fountain and skipped over before the Spanish teacher had time to react.

"Hi, Mr S! I kinda promised Becky I'd walk her to History but I'm really late for class. D'you think you could do this tiny little favour for me?" She held up a small space between her finger and thumb to express 'tiny' topped off with a huge signature Brittany smile.

Will found himself agreeing without really meaning to and next thing he knew he was walking Becky to class and she was telling him all the sweet things Brittany did for her, how cool it was to be in Cheerio's, and how her mom had made cupcakes for all her new friends. By the time the girl was seated in her History lesson, Will had deduced that Brittany was probably one of the single happiest and most generous people he'd ever met.

Santana scowled at him when he passed her hurrying to History also. Will couldn't help but think what a lucky girl she truly was.

~0~

When Emma told him her age, Will was shell shocked. He'd always figured she looked quite young to be a mother but had taken this as an attribute all Eastern European women possessed.

She was thirty-two.

"I was sixteen," Emma told him with a wry look on her face as she scrubbed down the kitchen counter-tops. "Brittany's father and I were stupid and in love. You know how it goes." With Quinn Fabray's pregnancy on his mind, Will nodded.

Emma had a look of absolute love and devotion on her face. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me though. My father moved us to Lima when Brittany turned one. He's from here originally. She's practically lived here all of her life."

Brittany danced into the kitchen moments later and shooed her laughing mother out, rounding on Will with a fire in her eyes. At the end of the lesson he didn't even bother to question why he had wasted their tutoring time to teach her how to declare _love _to someone in a variety of different ways. It was just too natural now. He owed it to her for all the shit in her life that she kept covered up. Will figured he could try and make love a little less complicated and a little more romantic.

When he got into his car he stopped and laughed.

~0~

Five years later when McKinley High hosted a reunion for the class, Will wasn't at all surprised to see Rachel (now a reputed Broadway star) come in quietly with Finn on her arm and a dazzling smile aimed at her old Glee teacher. It was almost a relief to see that she had mellowed with age- and a deep sense of pride to see that she still held him up on that mentor pedestal like she had in high school.

He gasped some moments later, placing his cup of coffee (to keep him awake because his son had kept him up all last night) down on a spare table and a wide smile splitting his face. Brittany. Blond, tall, and _adult _Brittany was standing right in front of him. She still looked like sunshine, rainbows and laughter, but there was a deep contentment in her gaze that made his heart leap in fatherly joy.

"Hi, Mr S."

He opened his arms and she walked into them happily. "How are you?"

Brittany pulled away from his embrace and beamed. Her body hummed with tender grace and Will repressed the urge to chuckle, thinking that angels had hosed her down with stupid angel dust she looked so happy and sparkly. "I've never been so wonderful in my entire life." She turned to motion Santana at the punch bowl, talking with a taller and broad shouldered Kurt, to come over. When the Latina reached them both, she stood at Brittany's side and pecked her cheek.

"Mr S," Santana greeted politely. Will knew they hadn't had the closest relationship way back then, but their was a camaraderie and respect that still lingered.

"Hello, Santana. How are you?" Will noticed with satisfaction the way the tanned girls arm was winding around the blonde's waist.

"Very good. I was told this evening that I should be thanking you for something." She smirked at him and shared a soft look with Brittany who giggled.

"Quiero pasar mi vida contigo," Brittany recited flawlessly with merry flames in her eyes. Will chuckled and cocked his head.

"It worked?"

Santana looked at the blond she was holding with a look of absolute bliss and adoration. "It worked all right."

Brittany giggled and held up her hand for Will to see. On her finger sat a snug engagement ring that glittered in the lights of the gymnasium. His breath caught in his throat at the implication of this and he threw his arms around both girls joyously.

Both girls giggled and the three swayed together. He released them quickly when Santana grew wary of the contact, congratulated them and went off to mingle with past pupils and ex Glee members. Santana and Brittany drifted through the crowds. Will spent the evening laughingwith Kurt who towered over him now, chatting easily with Rachel and Finn about her new show, trading baby war stories with Quinn, and joking with Mercedes, Artie and Tina who had all congregated at the buffet.

Later during the night he smiled so much his cheeks ached when he saw Brittany and Santana intertwined, kissing gently as a slow song played, Santana pulling away softly to whisper "Mi amor," and Brittany replying just as softly, "Usted es mi un amor verdadero."

And Will snacked on some chocolate biscuits and turned his head away so that no one would see him cry fat, happy tears.


End file.
